PoT Characters strike back!
by badass baseball bat
Summary: They finally snapped! The mary sues are loitering their world and oblitering their sense of characters. Now it's time for them to strikes back, in the meanest possible manner. Warning mary sue bashing ahead, suethors enter at your own risk!
1. Chapter 1

Rejoice my fellow Mary sues haters. We're going to bang 'em all today! Pick your juices and make a toast, coz' it's gonna be hot. (Enjoy the pun coz' I'm a badass!)

**Disclaimer:** Prince of tennis is not mine. The same goes with the fics. I'm not responsible for editing some of it and changing the ending without permission, since I'm a badass. The original fic will be preserved as best as I can (including the typos and grammatical mistakes). However, for safety purposes and a lil' bit of artistic touch, the original character's name will be changed and the titles and suethors will not be named. These informations are highly confidential.

**Warning:** This fic contains violence that might offend some people. There're also Mary Sues bashing ahead. Suethors read at your own risks. The badass community would not provide any tissue papers or handkerchiefs for you guys to wipe your tears and not even a shoulder to cry on. You're on your own!

"_(This is editor's comment... and believes me it's full of it)_"

* * *

**Chapter 1: In Which the Coach is an Alien and the Red Indian Dances.**

****

Kiyoko walked away from the principal's office and walk around the campus. She walks all the way to the boys' tennis courts. There she saw Horio. Kiyoko bow to Horio. _("all the way to the boy's tennis courts". Intentionally is it? Hmmm... suspicioussss…)_

Kiyoko told Horio, "Thank you for helping me getting to the principal's office."

Horio said with his hand on the back of his head, "Hehehe, of course, I've been here for a long time, I know where everything is."

Kiyoko laughs, "Hai, I'll know who to find, if I ever need help again."

Horio blushed and put his hand behind his back and laughed. Kiyoko looked behind Horio and noticed the regulars playing tennis. Inui and Kaidoh were playing against Eiji and Oishi. Kaidoh was hitting a Boomerang Snake and score a point. Eiji did acrobatic plays and Oishi did a Moon Volley. _(Editor wonders if it was done simultaneously out of purpose or just for their amusement since Kaidoh already scored a point)_. Momoshiro and Ryoma were against Takashi and Fuji. Ryoma serve with Twist Serve, Kawamura returned it with Two-Handed Hadoukyuu, Momoshiro did a Jack Knife, Fuji did a lob and Momoshiro returned it with Dunk Smash, and Fuji counters it with Higuma Otoshi. _(…and everybody gapes)._

Kiyoko commented on the regulars, "My, my, the tennis players here have some talent." _(How she knows, I have no idea. She doesn't even play tennis!)_

Horio said, "Of course, our goal is to go to Nationals."

Then Arai noticed Horio talking to Kiyoko, so he came.

Arai yelled, "Hey freshman, go pick up the balls." Arai looks at Kiyoko and said, "And you, no outsiders are allowed."

Kiyoko answered back, "Sorry, I'm new here so I don't know the rules. You shouldn't blame that person, I was just commenting about the talented tennis player you have. If I did anything wrong, please forgive me." Then Kiyoko smiled. _(bleh…)_

Arai blushed "Uh, of course." Arai thought, "Why am I blushing for a little four eyes girl like her?" _(Editor ponders too)._

Kiyoko thought, "The boys over there look like they were having fun. I wonder if tennis is also fun for me."

Kiyoko went to the opening door of the court and walked up to Ryuzaki-sensei.

Kiyoko said to Ryuzaki-sensei, "Sorry if I'm rude, but may I play tennis too, even though I'm not in the club." _(Aww… she wants to know if tennis is fun for her, and she asked the coach to let her play. What mary sue wants mary sue gets eh? Besides, if she knows it's rude, why bother asking?)_

Ryuzaki-sensei look at Kiyoko surprised "We don't usually let students that are not in the club play, but if you want to, you may. Who do you want to play?" _(Editor suspects another alien had invaded earth and poses as the coach. The normal Ryuzaki sensei would bark "if you want to play, join the girl's team. This is not a playground!")._

Kiyoko smiled "I don't really care who I play with, just as long as I can figure out the rules of tennis." _(Hello, ever heard an invention called 'books'? There's internet too. Well, editor guessed that this mary sue is not that bright.)_

Ryuzaki-sensei looks surprised again and looks around for a person that is not playing, "Arai, since you're not doing anything, why don't you play with this girl." _(Such compassion for a nosey nobody… this is sooo not Ryuzaki. And I wonder why she didn't ask her granddaughter or Tomoko instead.)_

Arai looks shocked, "I have to play, with her?"

Ryuzaki-sensei sigh, "Hai." Then she thinks "I wonder how well she plays if she doesn't know the rules." _(Normal Ryuzaki does not wonder. She knows that this girl would totally fail.)_

Then Ryuzaki-sensei looks at Sakuno-chan, "Why don't you let her borrow your tennis racket, Sakuno? You're not playing tennis right?" _(Oh well, Sakuno chan is playing hookey and doesn't even practice with her club. Amazingly, Ryuzaki allows it.)_

Sakuno gave Kiyoko her tennis racquet. Kiyoko thank her and walks up to the tennis court Arai was on. Ryuzaki-sensei was the referee.

Ryuzaki-sensei said, "Since…What's your name?"

Kiyoko looks at Ryuzaki-sensei and smiled, "My name is Higurashi Kiyoko."

Ryuzaki-sensei said, "Since Kiyoko is a guest she will serve first." _(Such an incompetent coach, she doesn't even teach the mary sue how to determine the serves in tennis. Poor Seigaku.)_

Kiyoko looks at Ryuzaki-sensei again "Umm, I don't really know the rules that well. Can Arai-senpai serve first?"

Ryuzaki-sensei answered, "Fine, Arai, you serve."

Arai bounced the ball, "Are you ready? Even if you're a girl, I'm not going easy on you. So, here it comes."

The ball came toward Kiyoko's right and with a forehand swing; the ball hit over the net and goes toward the doubles' alley. _(Inexperience 'girl' hitting a tennis ball served by an experienced 'guy' in her first try? Aww… come on, gimme a break!)_

Ryuzaki-sensei said, "Out! Arai, 15-love."

Kiyoko looks confused, "But I hit the ball inside." _(And she even dares to challenge the referee, such guts…)_

Ryuzaki-sensei said, "You can only hit doubles' alley if you're playing doubles." _(She doesn't even explain where the double alley is. Hello, the girl is a newbie..?)_

Kiyoko answered, "I see, all I have to do now is try to avoid the alleys." Kiyoko gripped the racquet tighter, "Please continue." _(Come on girl, avoid all the alleys there are, like you know which one you should avoid.)_

Arai jumped to make a serve, "Here it goes, freshman." _(Don't try so hard, you're so going to lose even before you started, my friend.)_

Kiyoko ran to her left and did a backhand return; it hit the net and rolls on it until it falls into Arai's side. _(Marui Bunta's trick isn't it? She copied it without knowing anything. And besides if she's a newbie, how did she manage to hit a spinball…)_

Ryuzaki-sensei said, "15-all."

Kiyoko clasp her hands and laugh out of enjoyment "I score a point." _(Oh gosh, giddy – giddy.)_

Arai gets irritated and shouted, "Don't get it in your head. I'll score the next one." _(Don't bother. You're destined to lose to a mary sue.)_

Kiyoko answered, "We'll see." _(Well, she did give her warning…)_

Then the regulars came to see the match. Eiji jumped on Ryoma.

Eiji said, "Waaa! It looks like a freshman girl is trying to have a match with Arai, and Ryuzaki sensei even let her. She's the referee too. That is not like our sensei! And doesn't that mary sue look a bit weird with those big glasses. I bet she thinks she's too pretty and wants to hide it."

Oishi scolded, "Eiji!"

Eiji apologized, "But it's true, Oishi. Mary sues are like that you know!"

Arai serves again. Kiyoko hit it back, Arai returned it, Kiyoko returned it and it hit the line.

Ryuzaki-sensei said, "Out! Arai, 30-15."

Kiyoko began to look puzzled, "But it's in by .5 millimeters." _(Well, that was like .02 inches or 500 micrometer and it was absolutely "impossible to see from the other side of the court!". __It's either the suethor does not learn math or the mary sue is an alien. And by the way, it was technically out. Does .5 mm 'in' really counts? And I wonder where the measuring is suppose to start? The center point of the ball? Or 90 degrees from the locus point of circumference of the ball? )_

Ryuzaki-sensei asked, "What do you mean?" _(Don't you think she cared too much? I was positively sure that she would say something along the line of "Does it matter? I'm the referee here and you're an unwanted newbie. Be grateful!")_

Inui answered the question, "That statement is true if you calculate the angle of the racquet, the speed and spin of the ball." _(... hmm, velocity? equation of motions? oh brother, definitely an alien. Editor tries to imagine the equations involved, and the level of precision it needs to obtain a .5 mm answer.)_

Kiyoko looks at Inui smiling, "I didn't know another person around my age could calculate that well too." _(Inui is an upperclassmen, hello…? he is so not your age.)_

Everyone was surprised, "Ehh, what? She can hear Inui from here? She's a mary sue who tries to hide his beauty with big glasses, a genius with supersonic hearing and a show off too? She's not even around Inui's age! We're doomed!"

Ryuzaki-sensei said, "If that's true, then Arai, 15-30." _(The coach believes in the newbie? C'est impossible!)_

Arai continues to serve until Kiyoko won the first match.

Ryuzaki-sensei said, "Match! Kiyoko 1-0. Kiyoko to serve."

Kiyoko answered, "Hai_."_

Kiyoko did a perfect twist serve after 2 turns. Everyone was surprised. _(Duh…)_

Horio, Kachiro, and Katsuo stammered, "That...that's twist serve."

Eiji laughs, "Ochibi, it looks like she copied your move."

Kiyoko serve the next serve normally. Arai returned it to the farther left of Kiyoko. Kiyoko ran and while balancing on her hand, she returned a backhand serve and scored a point. Again everyone was shocked.

Ryuzaki-sensei said, "Kiyoko, 15-love." _(? Isn't it supposed to be 40-love?)_

Tomo and Sakuno were surprised, "Ehhh, Eiji-senpai's acrobatic moves."

Fuji chuckled, "Looks like she copied your acrobatic moves too, Eiji." _(Of course, she's a 'Photocopy' machine.)_

Eiji was mad and wave his arms madly, "Acrobatic moves are a lot harder than it looks, nyaa. Even I have some difficulties. That mary sue did it just like that, nyaa."

Kiyoko serve normally again. Arai did a lob. Then she jumps and did a Dunk Smash. _(Ughh… the shining moment of the photocopy machine. Pot's characters, be awed by her prowess!)_

Ryuzaki-sensei said, "Kiyoko, 30-love." _(What's up with Ryuzaki? The count is totally wrong!)_

Kaidoh chuckles, "Looks like your move is too easy Momoshiro, that a little girl like her can copy it."

Momoshiro was mad, "Urusai!" Kiyoko serve again, Arai return it, and then she returns it with a Boomerang Snake.

Ryuzaki-sensei said, "Kyoko, 40-love."

Momoshiro snickered, "Who's laughing now?"

Kaidoh was angry, "You want to fight?"

Momoshiro became irritated and grabs Kaidoh's shirt, "You want to fight?"_ (Aww, don't bother fighting guys. She's a photocopy machine after all.)_

Tezuka said, "You guys should stop fighting and observe the _mary sue_."

Kaidoh and Momoshiro said at the same time, "Buchou!"

Throughout the rest of the game she uses Moon Volley, Two-Handed Hadoukyuu, Jack Knife, and Higuma Otoshi. When she also did Tezuka Zone (even though she never saw Tezuka did it) everyone was shocked. _(You see that statement "(Even… Tezuka…)" back there? No I did not write that. The suethor did it. I guess she really does acknowledge her mary sue's prowess…)_

Ryuzaki-sensei said, "Game and match! Kiyoko won, 6-3."

Arai, sweating madly, collapsed in defeat and tiredness from the game. _(I told you before dear friend, you're destined to lose. Did you ever listen to me?)_

Kiyoko bow to Arai, "Thank you for the game, it was a fun match. I hope we play again sometimes." _(Of course it was fun. It's because you win without even trying, and managed to show your photocopy machine skillz in front of all the hawt PoT chars…)_

Arai looks irritated and look away, "Whatever!"

Kiyoko turn and bow to Ryuzaki-sensei, "Thank you for letting me play a game."

Ryuzaki-sensei said, "It was interesting to see an inexperienced person like you can play tennis very well."

Kiyoko smile and answered, "Thank you for the comment."

Then Kiyoko went to Sakuno, "Thank you for letting me use your racquet."

Sakuno shook her head, "It's no problem at all."

Then Kiyoko went out the gate and goes toward Ryoma and the regulars. Tezuka looked at his fellow teammate and nodded slightly. They all nodded back at him.

Upon her arrival, Kawamura grabbed the mary sue and did the judo flip. Then all the regulars kicked and stomped on her like a piece of trash. The mary sue writhed in agony and tried to call for help.

Ryuzaki came rushing to save the mary sue but Fuji glared at he coach wannabe and expertly fling a baseball bat that magically appear out of nowhere flying over the court fence straight to her temple, thus rendering her unconscious on the court. Then he resumed his stomping frenzy with his fellow regulars like nothing happened.

After the mary sue turned into an unrecognized puddle of gore, Kaidoh poured a bottle of petrol on it and Tezuka flicked a lighter and threw it in. The puddle of filth immediately catches fire and all the regulars threw their soiled tennis shoes in the flames while dancing around it victoriously like the Red Indians. Kawamura even yell "BURNING!" on top of his lung. Once the burned flesh was too stinky for them to bare, all the regulars scampered away in merriment.

Pinching their nose to blocked the hideous smell of burning mary sue, all the other tennis club members gathered their things and stepped away from the tennis court. Tomo chan asked Sakuno chan whether it's okay to leave her granma out cold on the court. Without turning around, Sakuno said to her friend with her soft voice;

"It's okay, She's not my granma anyway…"

**The End.**

Oh yesss… revenge is like ice cream. It's sweet and best served cold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Prince of Tennis is not mine, and I make no money out of it. The fics is not mine too. I am so not going to pm the suethors and say "I want to bash your original character so severely it'll make you cry. May I?" Nu uh. It won't happen. I'm a badass.

For safety purposes, the original character's name will be changed and the suethors will not be named. These informations are highly confidential.

**Warning:** This fic contains violence that might offend some people. There're also Mary Sues bashing ahead. Suethors read at your own risks. The badass community would not provide any tissue papers or handkerchiefs for you guys and not even a shoulder to cry on. You're on your own!

"_(This is editor's comment)_"

**Chapter 2: In Which Fuji Scores a Homerun**

Every pair of eyes turn towards the entrance of the court; where a petite, glamorous figure stand with one hand draped lazily over the slim waist, while the left one is placed on the entrance panel.

Sweat trickle down her face; her clothing hugs her slim body pleasantly. It was so…

… fucking gorgeous.

Nosebleeds. _(Editor looks around to inspect whose nose really bleeds. Not even a spot of blood found even after 3 consecutive rounds around the club members. Editor suspects that the bleeding nose would be the suethor's.)_

"O-chibi-kantoku!" Eiji squeals and bounces off to glomp the girl.

Fuji glares and Eiji instantly flung back into his partner's arm, sniveling.

Behind her is a panting, sweating Kaidoh. _(Editor suspects that Kaidoh is a random Kaidoh wannabe. Kaidoh in the manga and anime do not pant as the result of his extreme training. He would 'hiss' to clear his breath rather than pant.)_

In minutes, Fuji is already at her side, inspecting her thoroughly; read groping and probing. The girl sighs then. _(Editor suspects that Fuji is a random Fuji wannabe too because Fuji is __NOT__ a nosey type of guy and would never grope a girl.)_

"… Fuji…" she said, staring blankly at the brunet who continues to examine her. "… Fuji, I'm really okay…"

Fuji ignores her.

While he listens to her very much, it doesn't mean that he will relent in caring for her well being. Fuji's cobalt orbs keep on scanning and skimming until he notices something is out of place and frowns—causing everybody, save the kantoku, Tezuka, and Inui—to freak out.

"Did something happen?" _(Fuji had a psychometric ability that allows him to see the past upon touching. He's definitely an alien!)_

It's directed to Kaidoh Kaoru; and how relieved people are that they're not the receiving ends of that look.

"… N, no…" Kaidoh avoids the condemning cobalt.

Wrong move.

Kaidoh's lying.

"… What happened?" he turns to the girl.

"Nothing happened." was the mundane, almost bored reply.

"Did you touch her then?"

"Hell, no!" the viper blushed furiously with twelve shades of red and panicked. No matter how tempting his kantoku really is, no one really wanted to be on the bad side of Fuji's book… ever.

Fuji continues to intimidate the poor bandanna boy when a small hand met his hair in a gentle poke. _(Huh? Pokes his… hair…)_ Fuji's eyes widen slightly before he stares back at the girl who put on a blank look on the perfectly sculpted face.

"… Baka." she retorts calmly, "… 20 laps. Clear your head while you're at it."

Fuji remains silent before he smiles.

"Saaa….who are you to ask me to do laps?" he says sweetly while his cold evil eyes glinting eerily. Then he swiftly brandishes a baseball bat that he somehow hides under the back his regular jacket and swings it like a professional baseball player approximately 3 centimeters under the girl's chin. The bat gives a pleasing "CRACK" sound upon contact. Peering from under his palm, he sees the girl flying off the school ground, and cheerily exclaiming a "Homerun", he skipped around the courts.

Everybody in the boy's tennis club cheered happily at Fuji's awesome skill and giving him high fives when he passes them in his victory run. Momo and Eiji even do the victory dance together. After a few more cheers and congratulations, they all resume their training with a happy satisfying smile. Fuji and Kaidoh are not aliens anymore.

The End.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Prince of tennis is not mine. The same goes with the fics. I'm not responsible for editing some of it and changing the ending without permission, since I'm a badass. The original fic will be preserved as best as I can (including the typos and grammatical error). However, for safety and artistic purposes, the original character's name will be changed and the suethors will not be named. These informations are highly confidential.

**Warning:** This fic contains violence that might offend some people. There're also Mary Sues bashing ahead. Suethors read at your own risks. The badass community would not provide any tissue papers or handkerchiefs for you guys to wipe your tears and not even a shoulder to cry on. You're on your own!

"_(This is editor's comment)_"

**Chapter 3: In Which the Samurai Awakes**

It was a sunny morning as Kanaka Yoko makes her way to her new School. She was the new transfered Student at Rikkai. _(Enter the mary sue…)_

She stood in front the gates and stared at her new school.

"Maybe this school is not that bad as my last school. It's so large." thought Kanaka, but she didn't watch her way and bumped into someone. _(Classic…)_

"Ahh...Gomen. I don't mean to bumped into you" said she and bowed. This someone she bumped into has purple haired guy with glasses. From a sign at his Uniform, he was a third year.

"Don't worry. It's all right. Hmm... I haven't see you in this school before. Are you a new student?" asked he. She had long blue hair and a pair of dark red eyes.

"Hai. I'm the new transfered student. Kanaka Yoko 2nd year student. Onegai Shimasu." said Kanaka and bowed again.

"I'm Yagyuu Hiroshi. 3rd year student and member of the Tennis Club" said he and bowed to her too. _(I'm not really sure if ppl introduce themselves up to which club they belongs to, but whatever…)_

"Such a gentlemen" by this thought Kanaka chuckled a bit. But a important thought crossed her mind.

"Ano...Senpai? Can you show me the way to the principal office? This school is really large and I might get lost" _(it just crossed her mind…)_

Yagyuu was actually on his way to the Tennis Courts before she bumped into him. And he was in a hurry. He don't want to come late for Practice.

But he can't go away like this and leave her alone.

"Okay. I'll show you the way to the office, but we better hurry before I'm late for practice." said Yagyuu and showed her the way.

They arrived at the office. Kanaka thanked him and got in. Just as the door closed Yagyuu made his way to the courts. But unfortunate for him...He was late.

And Sanada didn't look like he was happy. From Yukimura's expression he could see that he waited for a good reason why he came late.

"Say Yagyuu? Why are you late for practice? You normally don't come late." asked Yukimura friendly. Yagyuu could see that his teammates were too curious why he came late. Especially Yanagi. He had his notebook in his hands and wrote all possibly things.

Yagyuu bowed his head and said "I'm sorry that I came late. The reason was...""Yagyuu-senpai!". He couldn't go on, because someone called him. _(Such a rude girl, can't she see that he was talking to somebody else?)_

This brought all Members to turn their heads to the spot, as a girl run her way to the courts.

Kanaka made her way to Yagyuu and stopped right in front of him.

"Senpai. You lost your book on the floor. The principal said just a few words and dismissed me. Then I saw a book lay on the floor. Your name was written in it so I ran the whole way to the courts." she explained and gave him his book back. _(She knows where the tennis court is and not the office. She has 'tennis court radar'?)_

Then Kanaka realized that Yagyuu came late for practice, because of her.

"Gomen. Yagyuu-senpai came late for practice because of me. I asked him to show me the way to the principals office" excused she. Then she gave Yukimura a bow and said: "Gomen, Seichi. I don't want to disturb your practice anymore. So, I take my leav-".

Before she managed to finish her sentence, Sanada slashed her into half with his samurai sword that appears out of nowhere, thus spraying the girl's blood everywhere, most of it splattered on Yukimura and Sanadas' uniform. Yagyuu managed to take cover behind shrubby bushes. The tennis court went silent with the display of cruelty.

"Sanada, may I asked you why?" the Rikkai Dai captain spoke to his vice captain softly, though he appeared to be unfazed with the situation at hand.

"4 reasons; 1) She's rude. 2) She disturbed our practices and even made Yagyuu late. 3) She called you 'Seichi' and not even with a '-san' and she's a second year. 4) She's a mary sue" answered his assistant.

"Point taken," nodded the pretty captain in agreement. "Very well then, first years, clean these mess, others resume your practice, Yanagi, monitor them while Sanada and I need clean ourselves" command the pretty captain to the club members.

"Say, we do have extra regular jerseys, do we Genichiro?" asked the captain again on their way to the clubroom.

Sanada pondered a moment before answering "yes, I think we have a couple of extras left."

"That's good. We can burn this jersey then. I'm allergic to mary sue's blood. It made my skin itch," Yukimura said. He pouted in disgust.

"I have 'Dettol'. You can use them all," offered Sanada.

After a while…

"By the way Sanada, whose baseball bat is that?" asked Yukimura.

Sanada looked at a corner pointed by his captain and shrugged.

**The End.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Prince of tennis is not mine. The same goes with the fics. I'm not responsible for editing some of it and changing the ending without permission, since I'm a badass. The original fic will be preserved as best as I can (including the typos and grammatical error). However, for safety and artistic purposes, the original character's name will be changed and the suethors will not be named. These informations are highly confidential.

**Warning:** This fic contains violence that might offend some people. There're also Mary Sues bashing ahead. Suethors read at your own risks. The badass community would not provide any tissue papers or handkerchiefs for you guys to wipe your tears and not even a shoulder to cry on. You're on your own!

"_(This is editor's comment)_"

**Bonus Feature: Suethor's Note included!**

**Chapter 4: In Which a Brainstorming Took Place**

First sorry all who liked this story so much _(no, nobody matured and sensible likes your story),_ I got a review saying it sounded fake _(it's not only fake, but downright sinful)_ and gave me plenty of reasons why I should fix it, so basically the reviewer got me guilty _(you should be)._ And I hate making people unhappy with my stories! _(So delete it!)_ So again SORRY!!! _(You should be especially since you still let your fic lying around for the public to read and make them intellectually scarred…)_

**Chapter 1**

A girl with long dark hair had been practicing tennis in her family's court when a certain coach from Seishun Academy Middle School walked by with her granddaughter. _(a normal starts, so far so good…)_

Sumire Ryuzaki glanced into the fence and felt shocked, she felt and saw talent from that girl. _("Felt and saw…" -imagines an old lady having a psychic seizure-)_

Sakuno Ryuzaki saw the look in her grandmother's face, "Grandma why can't you let her be on the girl's tennis team? They really need someone like her." _(A sensible ones… good)_

"Because sweet Sakuno, I wouldn't be able to coach her." Then the coach grinned. _(Insensible ones… not good)_

"And you said yourself; the girl's tennis team isn't doing its best, which means that she wouldn't be against someone of her potential." _(No. she will 'lead' them to the peak of their potential…)_

Coach Ryuzaki walked up to the gate and rang the doorbell, the girl turned and opened up the gate.

"Are you here to see my parents?" She asked as she glanced at them.

"No, let me introduce myself clearly, I'm Sumire Ryuzaki, and this is my granddaughter, Sakuno." The girl looked at them. _(So the girl is Sumire Ryuzaki and had a granddaughter…?)_

"Okay then, I'm Kanyla Coa." She said politely.

"Are you going to Seishun Academy Middle School?" Ryuzaki waited.

"Yes, I'm going to Seishun Academy Middle School, why?" She wondered as she twiddled with her hair a bit. _(Is that... supposed to be a cute gesture?)_

"I'm the coach of the boy's tennis team at Seishun Academy Middle School or some might call it, Seigaku." She nodded. _(Who nodded? The old woman or the Mary sue?)_

"And I want you to join the team." Ryuzaki said. _(Another alien had invaded earth and possessed Ryuzaki sensei again. Boy isn't she popular! Besides, Ryuzaki sensei won't be 'that' unprofessional. Hello! No coach will include a girl in a boy's team no matter how talented they are!)_

"Well I was going to join a tennis team anyways… Why are you asking me, you coach the boy's team." Kanyla said as she glanced at Sakuno.

"The girl's team lack talent and the girls don't play as well as the guys, I think that you should use your full potential." Ryuzaki had cornered the little girl into a corner. _(Ryuzaki the predator…)_

"Well, I suppose so, sure I guess…" Kanyla trailed off as she bit her lip.

"Is something wrong Kanyla?" Sakuno asked.

"Well, it's just I think I might feel awkward as the only girl on the team…" Kanyla trailed off again. _(Yes it is, and it screamed "SUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!")_

"It's okay, and I'll even warm the guys up for you." The coach had a mischievous look on her face. _(OMG!!! What is this??? What the hell is Ryuzaki trying to do? She's a pedo??? What the hell had she been doing with the boys?!? OMFG Ewww!!!! Ryuzaki is dirty!!)_

Kanyla nodded and invited them in for something, while Ryuzaki said no and told Sakuno that she would come back later.

While Kanyla and Sakuno got acquainted with each other Ryuzaki walked away to the school where strangely enough was where all the Regulars had met up for extra practice for their next big game. _(Is it strange for the regulars to practice? And besides, she don't have to walk to school you know. There's a technology called handphones, and she has a car…)_

"Hello boys." Ryuzaki surprised them. _(The Pedo arrives!! -Insert 'Alien and Predator's ost here-)_

"What?" They all asked at the same time. _(I never knew they were a bunch of rude boys…or maybe they should be, since their coach is a pervert pedo…)_

"Well, I just invited someone to join the Regulars." Ryuzaki said as she was stalling a bit. _(This Ryuzaki is downright stupid. Even the existing tennis members had a hard time winning the qualifying match just to join the regulars! And she simply made a girl join their team!)_

"Oh great another person I'm gonna hate." Kaidoh said. _(True, my dear… soo true)_

"Well, this person is different." Ryuzaki said stalling as long as she could from telling them that the person was in fact a girl. _(Yeah, no different from the other mary sue…)_

"How different?" Tezuka asked.

"This person has great talent but this person's different." Ryuzaki said as someone caught the way she was describing the person.

"Is this person a girl, by any chance?" Fuji asked catching the clues that Ryuzaki were dropping on them subtly. _(Good thinking Fuji… btw, if it's me, I would thought that he a disable person. You know, mute, deaf, or have 3 arms)_

"Yes, but I know what you all are thinking, she should be on the girl's team but I don't think that she would be pressed to her full potential if she were on the girl's team." Ryuzaki were trying to convince them. _(Nu uh, not convincing enough…)_

"But, this is a boy's team." Tezuka stated. _(Good argument Tezuka…)_

"Yes but she has so much talent." Ryuzaki countered. _(Still not convincing…)_

"Then let her help the girl's team." Inui reasoned_. (Nice refute, Inui!!!)_

"Yes, but with her on our team we'll definitely be able to go to Nationals and we'll win, for sure," Ryuzaki kept up with her argument. _(Nu uh, that is so wrong! How come she's so sure that this girl will make them win nationals?? Even Ryoma the 'Prince of Tennis' was having a hard time winning the district level! How stupid can this coach be?)_

"I still don't think that we should let her on the team." Tezuka said. _(I think so too, Tezuka)_

"Let's give her a chance, is there any official rule stating that she can't be on our team?" Oishi was rethinking, if Coach Ryuzaki was trying so hard to let them agree to let her join, then they should give her a chance_. (Of course there isn't any official rule to be in a team, but I am so sure there's an official rule regarding the gender of the contestant in tournament itself. Besides, who would be moronic enough to put a girl in a boy's team, when there's clearly a girl's team available? Of I forgot, this Ryuzaki is.)_

"I think it would be refreshing seeing a new face on the team." Fuji said as he smiled, like the usual_ way before an evil sadistic plan will take place_.

"But this still is a guy's team." Tezuka said. _(Thank you for stating the obvious, dear captain…)_

"But you can make an exception, I'll try to pull some strings to get her on the team." Ryuzaki said as she turned and started walking away. _(Since when exceptions can be made, especially regarding something as obvious as gender? This stupid immature Ryuzaki is so determined to bring down the team it seems. She is sooo not going to live long…)_

She went back to Kanyla's house and picked up Sakuno, "Well see you at school, Kanyla!"

Kanyla smiled and waved good bye.

Meanwhile the guys were arguing about the fact of a GIRL on the GUY'S team.

"We can't just do that! I mean that's outrageous, a girl on the guy's team! We don't need better players, we have a good team, the girl's team on the other hand may need her!" Tezuka was trying to convince the Regulars who were accepting the fact of a girl on the team to not accept it.

"So what, what if this girl is as good as the coach says, we should give her a chance, just for the heck of it." Oishi was trying to convince everyone otherwise.

Ryoma grew tired of the argument, "Let's just accept the fact for now, I mean there's nothing we can do about it."

Everyone looked at Ryoma, and Momo spoke up, "You know he is right, we should just drop it."

Tezuka then shrugged, "Whatever, if she's good we'll drop it but if she's bad she's off the team." _(Tezuka shrugs…? that's just not him)_

Soon everyone was back to training.

(The Next Day a.k.a. Kanyla's first day of school)

Kanyla walked into her class and went up to the teacher.

"Um, excuse me, Mrs. Uchida, I'm new, my name is Kanyla Coa." Kanyla smiled.

"Oh Kanyla, yes you're name's on here, please sit next to Ryoma." Mrs. Uchida pointed to the empty desk near the green haired boy. _(Classic… let the mary sue sits next to Ryoma…)_

Kanyla sat down, while Ryoma glanced at her, she was thin and she had long hair.

Ryoma could tell from her muscles that she was a tennis player. _(No, you can't tell from muscles… it's under her skin for god's sake!)_

'Perhaps this is the girl Ryuzaki was talking about.' Drew pondered. _(Who the hell is Drew?)_

The coach never said how old the girl was, and seeing that she was new and had the right muscles she had to be the one.

Ryoma waited until class was over then walked away silently thinking that she was the one that Ryuzaki was talking about.

Ryoma then bumped into Fuji as he was walking to his next class.

"Hey Ryoma, what's up?" Fuji asked as he was smiling.

"Nothing, I just think I found the girl that Ryuzaki was talking bout yesterday." Ryoma said.

"Really, what's she like?" Fuji asked as they were walking.

"She has really long dark hair and she…." Ryoma trailed off.

"How do you know she's the one?" Fuji asked.

"Well, she has the right muscles." Ryoma said simply than walked into his class. _(It should be 'the right built', maybe… but I am so sure that 'muscles' is WRONG!!)_

Finally after school Ryoma and the rest of the team were on the court warming up when Ryuzaki walked in.

"Regulars, this is Kanyla Coa." The girl from Ryoma's class walked in wearing a tennis skirt and a tank top.

"Hey," She waved slightly with her racket.

There were murmurs.

"What the freak? That's the person who's so good that she has to be on our team?"

"I still don't approve of a girl on the team."

"She's pretty."

"I don't like her. _She has a weird name too…_"

"A girl on the team, this is going to be interesting."

"Her stats must be different seeing she's a female."

(There were many others but I don't wanna list them all.) _(No you don't have to. Spare the readers the torture please…)_

"I'm Kunimitsu Tezuka, the captain. You may call me Tezuka." A serious guy with light brown hair and glasses said.

"I'm Shuichiro Oishi, the vice captain. You can call me Oishi." A guy with black hair and green eyes said.

"I'm Shusuke Fuji. You can call me just Fuji though." The guy who was smiling lightly said.

"I'm Eiji Kikumaru but you can call me Eiji." A guy with red hair and blue eyes said.

"I'm Takashi Kawamura but you can call me Takashi." A guy with light brown hair and brown eyes said smiling a bit.

"I'm Sadaharu Inui, I'm the team manager and you can call me Inui." A tall guy with dark blue hair and glasses said. _(Team manager? Ii Data…)_

"I'm Takeshi Momoshiro. You can call me Momoshiro or Momo for short." A guy with purple eyes and black hair said.

"Kaoru Kaidoh, Kaidoh." A snake like guy said.

"Ryoma Echizen, we've met before." Ryoma said. _(Nice intro fellas…)_

"Okay well, everyone will be paired up into teams, I, of course, will be assigning the teams." Ryuzaki had a gleam in her eyes. _(This Ryuzaki is waaayy to stupid and unnecessarily evil…)_

"Let's see, Momo and Kaidoh," Momo and Kaidoh had start to protest, "But, but," Ryuzaki glared, "No buts."

"Tezuka and Oishi," Ryuzaki continued, "Eiji and Fuji," Eiji had to comment, "Are you breaking up the golden pair?"

Ryuzaki nodded, "Yes I am, Ryoma and Kanyla, and Takashi and Inui."

Ryoma spoke up, "What do we do now?" _(And since when does Ryoma, the 'Prince of Tennis' becomes a dumb boy?)_

"You are to practice some how." Ryuzaki said and she walked away and watched. _(oh dear, this coach is funny…)_

They all went to work practicing.

Kanyla and Ryoma were just passing the ball back and forth to each other, then Ryoma served the ball hard since he was bored.

Kanyla returned it with a lot of energy.

Ryoma then returned it back and back and forth it went.

After a while they both got bored and weren't hitting that hard anymore.

Neither of them missed hitting the ball so until the end of practice they just ended up passing the ball to each other with boredom.

"This is stupid!" said Ryoma.

"Yeah, it sure looks like it," said Inui from the sidelines.

All the other regulars stop playing and walks toward the Ryoma-Mary sue match.

"Ne, how about we have some fun, guys?" said Fuji, his cerulean eyes glinted eerily. He was tossing a tennis ball playfully with his left hand.

"Alright!" came the collective responses from the other regulars. Then Fuji starts serving his disappearing serve towards the Mary Sue. Akin to its given name, the ball disappeared and reappeared again next to her head and smashed her skull. The Mary sue kneeled down on the court, holding her head painfully.

Pumping the air victoriously, the other regulars starts their own serve attack; Ryoma with his ever famous twist serve, Inui with his waterfall serve, and others with their own high speed serve balls. The Mary sue try her best to fend off the attack but to no avail. She succumbed to her incompetence and writhing pitifully on the courts, bleeding profusely.

"What the hell are you doing?!" screamed Ryuzaki sensei. The regulars looked at their coach innocently like nothing happened.

"You see, we tried to tell you before…" said Oishi.

"We don't need a new regular…" continued Tezuka sternly.

"Much less a girl; which is biologically, emotionally, physically, and psychologically different from us boys..." explained Inui. His glasses glinted under the sun.

"In case you don't realized it yet…" Kawamura tried to reason.

"She's a Mary sue!" snapped Fuji, glaring at his coach with his evil blue eyes.

"We hate Mary sues with passion…" whined Kikumaru with a pout.

"Besides, you seem different, Fshuuu…" muttered Kaidoh, hissing under his breath.

"Stop pretending. We know you're not our coach…" Momoshiro said flippantly

"Most probably, you're the suethor in disguised…" Inui concluded.

"Yeah, it's a horrible self insertion…" Oishi agreed.

"Or maybe just a plain alien" added Momo.

"And besides..."

"YOU"RE TOO STUPID TO BE OUR COACH!" all of them screamed, ringing their ears altogether.

"Yeah, what kind of coach put a girl in a boy's team?" mumbled Echizen Ryoma, the 'Prince of Tennis'.

Their coach, Ryuzaki Sumire freeze, looking scandalized. Not wanting to waste much time, Fuji summoned his Holy Baseball Bat and passed it to Kawamura, since he thought that everybody deserves a chance. Yelling 'BURNING!' on top of his lung, he swung the bat at the side of their coach's head, thus snapping her neck. She died instantly.

One down, one more to go. They all turned around to look at the bleeding Mary sue.

"Burned her?" asked Ryoma, the 'Prince of Tennis'.

"Nah, we've done that before…" said Momo, rejecting the 'Prince of Tennis' idea.

"I have coffins…" offered Inui.

"Cool!" cheered Kikumaru excitedly.

"Let buried them near the school incinerator!" suggested Kawamura.

"Nu uh, let's throw them into the sea. Digging will take too much of our time…" said Fuji while smiling sweetly.

"Yeah, Fuji is right. Let's continue our practice then," commanded their captain, Tezuka.

"Let's go!" cheered everybody, pumping their fist to the sky.

After their short brainstorming and air pumping, they continued their tennis training with a happy smile.

**The End**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Prince of Tennis is not mine, but I wish I can make money out of it. The fics is not mine too. I'm not responsible for editing some of it and changing the ending without permission. The original fic will be preserved as best as I can (including the typos and grammatical mistakes). I am so not going to pm the suethors and say "I want to bash your original character so severely it'll make you cry. May I?" Nu uh. It won't happen. I'm a badass.

For safety purposes, the original character's name will be changed and the fic title as well as the suethors would not be stated. These informations are highly confidential.

**Warning:** This fic contains violence that might offend some people. There're also Mary Sues bashing ahead. Suethors read at your own risks. The badass community would not provide any tissue papers or handkerchiefs for you guys and not even a shoulder to cry on. You're on your own!

"_(This is editor's comment)_"

_**This is one of the fic that has a top tanking in term of its sueness. The story revolves around two 12 years old GIRL who disguised as BOYS (or they just simply like to change gender according to mood… kinda confusing there) who have a genius brain (in which they hacked into the government computer and changes their background's info), super awesome at tennis (pro tennis player at the age of… 6? And they played against a 20 years old MALE!), super hawt, super brilliant (they're 12 years old and study in the same class as Kikumaru and Fuji in 3**__**rd**__** year), and they're in some cool god knows what band (they play tennis and sing in a band too, HUZZAH!!!). This is the 2**__**nd**__** chapter of the fic since editing the former chapters (prologue and chapter 1) are kinda pointless when it only describes the awesomeness of the OC, and little mentions of the PoT characters. My only guess would be that the suethor never heard of the word called "modesty" before.**_**  
**

**In Which the Mission is Accomplished**

It' been almost a month since Takumi and Yuu entered Seishun Gakuen. So far, the only people who have noticed them or even pay attention to the was Yuu's fan girls, Kikumaru Eiji, and Fuji Syusuke. _(Editor detects some inconsistent here. These 2 students are a super genius and super hawt and nobody noticed them? Dude, it's been a month…)_

Yuu had a fan club on his tail because the girls thought he was beautiful, elegant, and cool. _(Still nobody paid attention to them? inconsistency…)_ So far, Yuu has been able to lose them in time so he could watch the regulars practice with Takumi. The regulars had no idea they were being watched and the two 'spies' planned to keep ot that way. _(So they're a stalker now? Oo)_

The day was as usual. Yuu and Takumi walked to school, went to class, and got greeted by an energetic Eiji and a smiling Fuji. The boys would glare at them whle the girls started giggling and whispering to one another before the teacher arrived and gave his long and boring lessons.

During lunch, Takumi and Yuu would disappear and when classes started again, they would magically reappear. After school, Takumi and Yuu would take extra long to pack everything since they were conversing and many of the girls in the class would go all giddy asking Yuu many questions. But today, it was different. After class, Eiji and Fuji approached them.

"Ya ho." Eiji called towards two enegetically.

"Kikumaru-san. What is it?" Takumi asked.

"We were wondering if you would like to meet our friends. Since you always disappear at lunch and was always busy trying to fend off fan girls after school, we never got the chance."

"If you're not too busy, that is." Fuji added in. _(I understand the friendly Kikumaru, but it never occur to me that Fuji is the friendly type. Oocness here)._

"Oh we're not busy at all. We would love to meet some new people besides you two and a bunch of, I apologize for lack of a better word, pesky fan girls, right Takumi?" Yuu asked.

"Aa. We were never too busy to begin with. Usually were would wander around town, unless it's the weekends" Takumi stated. /Lord, please forgive me for that awful lie. Well...partial lies./ _(Editor doesn't really understand why this oc wants to pray to god just because he/she told Fuji and Kikumaru a little white lie, it's not like they killed a priest. Pretending to be a 'goodie two shoes', perhaps? Besides, they are already a big liar in the first place, what with gender changing and all…)._

"The let's go!" Eiji dragged the two with him to the tennis courts with Fuji trailing not far behind.

**Tennis courts**

"Oishi!" Eiji called out to his doubles partner. "Sorry I'm late, Nya."

"Eiji! You're late, alright!" the Doubles Partner of Eiji is Oishi Suichiro. The two make the pair called Seigaku's Golden Pair_. (Let me say this; everybody knows that. Those who doesn't know about the golden pair are those who never watch or read PoT. And please dear lord remind me why this fic is lying around the PoT fandom when it goes on and on babbling about the awesomeness of its original characters?)_

"Oh. Eiji-sempai's late. Wonder how many laps Buchou will make him do, ne, Inue-sempai." he was Seigaku's powerhouse, Momoshiro Takeshi. _(Who the hell is Inue? And what the hell is sempai? There is no "sempai" in Japanese word! It's SENPAI insert four letters of fornication here! And powerhouse?!? So Momo is the source of power for Seigaku? Electricity? Ii Data…)_

"From my data, there is a 20 percent chance for 10 laps, 40percent for 20 laps, 50 percent for 40 laps." Sadaharu Inue, the brains of Seigaku and the Data tennis player stated. _(Inue AGAIN!!! By the way, 20+40+50 makes 110 percent. This Inue is a POSERZ!)_

"Well. I guess me and Eiji should hope we don't have to do so many laps then." Fuji said.

"Fuji. Why are you late for practice? You're never late." Kawamaru Takashi asked. _(KAWAMARU??!?? Who is KAWAMARU?)_

"We were going to introduce to you the transfer students we mentioned a month back. But never got the time to." Fuji stated. _(It's okay Fuji, you don't have to…)_

"Mina. I'd like you to meet Yushima Yuu and Mikowaru Takumi, Nya." Eiji said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Oishi Suichiro. The Vice-president of Seigaku's tennis club." Oishi introduced himself. _(It's vice-captain… people don't need a president for a tennis 'club')_.

"We know. We've done our homework on you guys. But it seems the freshman, Echizen Ryoma, the President of the Tennis club Kunimitsu Tezuka isn't here, as well as that guy named Kaido Kaoru. Oh, well. You guys are very skilled in tennis correct?" Yuu asked.

"Would you like to find out?" Momo challenged.

"Maybe some other time. After all, you guys are in the middle of practice are you not? We wouldn't want to get you guys in trouble, ne, Takumi?" Yuu asked.

"Aa. It would make us feel guilty." Takumi answered.

"Don't worry about it, nya. You could stay and watch if you want, nya." Eiji stated.

"Heheh. I don't think you would want that, Kikumaru-san. Especially if you know what's going to happen if Takumi is here." Yuu Chuckled lightly. _(You know, this is what they called 'the intro of boasting session'…)_

"Nya? What's going to happen if Miko-chan stays?" Eiji asked, very confused. _(No Eiji, do not ask! You're heading straight into their trap!)_

"You're looking at a data collecting genius. Just by hearing the sound of the impact, I can deduce what shot you made, how fast it goes, where it will land, how to counter it, as well as how to execute the move itself." Takumi told them. /I shouldn't tell them how I'm able to do that. they'll find out sooner or later./ _(See, I've told you guys…)_

"Ah! You're like Inue.-sempai. He collects data too." Momo said. _(Again with the entity called 'Inue Sempai')._

"My data is 100 accurate (half lie). After all. If I don't use my eyes, the accuracy rate of the Data I collect will increase by 70 (another half lie)." _(What with the lies? And what you mean of 'if I don't use my eyes'??? it's 170 percent correct? The suethor totally scrambled all the percentages! Does the suethor know math?)_

"That's impossible." Oishi said, shocked and disbelieving. _(It is!)_

"Do you want me to prove it? If you do them I'll play a match with someone on Sunday. At the court at my house. I didn't bring my racket since I wanted to observe you guys to see if you are good and will give me a challenge before I joined. Yuu is the same. See ya in two day." Takumi waved with his back turned towards them. _(Such arrogant, snobbish sues…)_

"Here's the address to the house. Be there in the morning. You better be there in the morning or I won't guarentte you'll be able to enter the house. We're very busy that day. You can bring whom ever you wish. I don't care. As long it has nothing to do with fan girls." Yuu stated shivering ever so slightly and ran after Takumi. _(There're terms and conditions too…)_

When they were out of hearing range, Fuji said, "They're quiet interesting. _I've never met such weird snobbish person before. They even made Atobe pales in comparison"_

"Aa. But do you think everything those freshman said is true?" Mom asked. _(Enlighten me, whose 'mom' is this?) _"They're not freshmans, nya. They're third year students, nya, so they're your sempais, nya, even if they are younger than you, Nya." Eiji stated surprisingly logical. _(Big NO - NO! Kikumaru had never sound as retard as this in the animes or mangas! Please do not simply put the 'nya' everywhere you please…)_

"But really. Is what they said true. That's what I want to find out." Inue said. _(Again, the alien entity called Inue)._

"So I'm assuming you're going, Inue." Fuji asked. _(I'm so not going to point it out again…)_

"You're going, too, am I wrong?" _(I guess that Inue guy said this line…)_

"This sounds interesting." _(…and I have no idea who said this.)_

"Well if you guys go, I'm going, nya! Let's drag Ochibi, Tezuka, and everyone else there too, Nya!" Eiji screamed, making almost everyone within a 10 meter radius deaf. _(Eiji have a supersonic voice and a retard too. Ii data…)_

-00000-

2 days later…

"Vice captain, status," commanded the head of operation, the captain of Seigaku boy's tennis Club. His face impassive; seriousness evident in his eyes. He knew that there must not be any mistakes. The consequences would be dire. They must not let their guards down.

"Mission is progressing smoothly. Due to Mr. Brainy juices, we all have managed to reclaim our hearing ability…"

"Good, and the mission?" replied the stoic captain.

"The target had been confirmed to be in the house. All of our agents are in position. The preparation will take 5 minutes and 30 seconds top to complete. Mr. Brainy predicts that there is 97.3 percent success rate; given that everything is according to plan and 96.8 percent if plan B is involved," reported the ever faithful vice-captain of Seigaku boy's tennis club.

"I see…, resume your position," the captain commanded.

"Roger!" said the faithful vice captain.

3 seconds after he finished his salute, a voice signal is received.

"Command base, this is Mr. Smiley. Can you read me?" a voice drifted from the communicator speaker in the command base, which basically a janitor closet in the opposite building of the Mary sues house/mansion.

"Mr. Smiley, this is command base. You may report your status." Mr. Brainy, the ones controlling the various devices replied to the communicator.

"Mr. Smiley in position D. Preparation completed," said the speaker again.

"Good work. Return to the base within 5 minute," replied Mr. Brainy.

"Roger!" the voice called Mr. Smiley replied.

"58 seconds - a new record for explosive implantation. As expected of our resident genius. _Ii data…" _mumbled Mr. Brainy. The vice captain looked so proud, while their captain was still as impassive as ever.

A minute after that, the communicator buzzed again. This time, Mr. Snaky reported his completed task. After a while, the communicator buzzed for the third time, with a panic sounding Mr. Spiky on the line.

"We have a situation. The wiring… snapped. I can't connect it!"

"Do not panic, Mr. Spiky. Are you able to mend it yourself?" Mr. Brainy replied calmly.

"No, I'm afraid not…" replied Mr. Spiky dejectedly.

"Don't worry, help will arrive shortly…" said Mr. Brainy. He then nodded his signal to the vice captain.

"Plan B activates," acknowledged the vice captain. Referring to the monitor that indicated every agents locations, as well as considering their abilities, the vice captain contacted the most suitable agent to perform the back up plan.

"Mr. Smiley, this is the command base. We have a situation."

"Mr. Smiley here, so what's the switch?" replied the person at the other end of the communicator.

"We have a situation at location B. Head there and assist the responsible agent. Your back will be covered," commanded the ever faithful vice captain.

"Roger that," the other end of the communicator replied his affirmation. Then the connection died.

The vice captain forwarded his command to another agent, Mr. Kitty; who was responsible in the agents security. "Mr. Kitty, cover Mr. Smiley at 3.2 meters south. He's heading towards location B. Applies top security. We are now activating Plan B"

"Roger that, nya" replied Mr. Kitty at the other end.

At the same time, Mr. Brainy sent an order to all agents. "All Agents, Plan B has been activated, please complete your task and evacuate the operation area within 5 minutes using the assigned escape routes. I repeat, All Agents, Plan B has been activated; please complete your task and evacuate the operation area within 5 minutes using the assigned escape routes…"

"Roger" replied a collective voice though the communicator.

Minutes later, their 4 agents arrived safely one by one; starting with Mr. Snaky, Mr. Spiky, Mr. Fiery and Mr. Cheeky. The ones still left are Mr. Smiley and Mr. Kitty. Sweat beads appear on the forehead of these members, anxiously waiting for good news from the remaining agents on field.

A buzz sounded from the communicator. The connection was not good, there were interference. The waiting Seigaku members started to sweat profusely. Their vice captain looked like in the verge of panic attack.

"Mr. Kitty, _bzzt…_a_…bzzt…_ ccomplice identifie _bzzt…_ interference_… bzzt…_ asking permission to annihilate_… bzzt…"_

"Mary sues accomplice spotted, high probability of suethor! Storage room - 1 o'clock! Interference devices identified!" confirmed Mr. Brainy. The other Seigaku members were starting to bite their nails.

"Asking Mr. Kitty to annihilate the enemy will result to our lost. We will run out of time. We must take drastic measure. Unleash the secret weapon. The safety of our agents is our top priority!" said their captain.

"Roger!" said his vice captain. Then he punched several buttons on the keyboards, and said, "The secret weapon will be ready in 10 seconds."

"Mr. Smil_… Bzzt…_ ey. Preparation of e _…bzzt…_ losive completed!"

The remaining Seigaku members look at each other, their fingers in their mouth. Their captain remained calm and cool like nothing had happened. Swiftly he took the communicator from Mr. Brainy's hand. Silently staring at Mr. Brainy, the glasses guy had taken the hint, and began typing furiously.

"Mr. Kitty, Mr. Smiley, this is your captain speaking. Clear the field in 30 seconds! I repeat, clear the field in 30 seconds. The secret weapon will be activated along with the execution of mission at 0730 sharp!" commanded their captain through the communicator. After finishing his command, he turned his gaze to Mr. Brainy in a silent question.

"The alternative code has been sent successfully. The suethor wouldn't expect the double signal. We still have 87.5 percent of success probability to accomplish this mission," stated Mr. Brainy. The captain just nodded his comprehension.

"The secret weapon is ready to launch. Target; Suethor - Storage room - 1 o'clock. Awaiting order for launching!" reported their vice captain.

"Agents are free from mission field…" reported Mr. Brainy.

Their captain nodded. "Good, activates the weapons and explosive in 5 seconds…"

"Contact starts at 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… engages!" counted their vice captain.

With that, a loud explosion boomed the atmosphere triggered from 5 different parts of the mary sues' mansion, created a giant mushroom-like smokes and destructed everything within its confine. At the same time, a giant missile in a shape of baseball bat appeared out of nowhere, and head directly to the storage room located 30 degrees east from the mansion. A person tries to escape from the storage area but end up perished under the assault of the baseball bat shaped homing missile. The last audio signal recorded from the said person was a strange sounding "Uuh!"

"Mr. Brainy, status."

"Scanning the target area – no living creatures identified! Scanning 500 meters radius surrounding the target area - Mary sues identifications – negative!"

"Vice captain?" asked

All our agents are safe. No casualties reported. There are no witness involved…" reported the ever faithful vice captain.

Suddenly, the door of the janitor closet burst open. All the Seigaku members strike various attacking poses to get ready for the incoming hostility. They all looked like Power Rangers in action without the stupid colorful plastic costume.

"Mr. Smiley and Mr. Kitty… safely arrive," reported the newcomers, grinning from ear to ear, albeit a little out of breath. All the remaining Seigaku members secretly let out a soft sigh.

"Good job everyone, mission accomplished! The Mary sues and their suethor had been destroyed…" said the captain.

**The End**

_Ii data – _Good data

This is getting to me. I detected a major decrease in my intellectual level after reading these mary sue stories. It would be some time before I can continue bashing the Mary Sues.

Don't believe me? Try read/edit 5 mary sue fics straight. You'll experience the agony


End file.
